Merlin as the wicked musical
by emowerewolf1345
Summary: Merlin as the wicked musical I really dont know how to rate this so ill leave it at a t rating for now. If you have questions about my cast please ask and i will clarify plus there will be slash
1. Character casting list

Hey guys Im going to be writing merlin characters as wicked characters as i see fit. I've never seen the full wicked musical and I dont have money to pay to see it either so im sorry if something dosnt sound right but im going by the script which i found for the musical. So this is kinda like a songfic but the same time it a musical with so much drama well to start off with my casting list for the first chapter but before i do that i want to point out i do not own anything related to merlin or wicked.

P.s only some oc's will be here because there minor characters plus there will be slash

* * *

 **Merlin- elphaba/wicked witch of the west**

 **Morgana-glinda/the good witch of the north**

 **Mordred-nessarose/wicked witch of the east**

 **Kara-boq/tinman/munchkin**

 **Arthur-fiyero/scarecrow**

 **Uthur-the wizard of oz (its funny cause the wizards a frude just like Uthur)**

 **Gaius- dr dillamond/goat frex**

 **Morganas friends- gwen, morgouse(i think thats how you spell it)**

 **Agrivaine-Mme. Morrible**

* * *

And thats all for casting for now so the first chapter will be coming soon as i get it written :)


	2. Chapter 1 scene 1

Hey guys welcome to the first scene in are merlin as the wicked musical to start off i dont own anything from merlin or wicked and i do not take ownership :)

 **Singing**

 _ **thoughts**_

 _speaking (as in during the singing)_

 _singing/speaking well somtimes_

Now on with the show/musical (points dramatically in the air)

* * *

 **Scene 1**

Throughout the lands of Albion people were rejoicing from the news of Merlin the wicked warlock of the west, had died by the hands of a small child. As news reached the city of camelot everyone cheered at the news of the warlocks death.

 **Good news, he's dead!**

 **The wicked warlock of the west is dead**

 **The wickedest warlock there ever**

 **Was the enemy of all of us**

 **Here in camelot**

 **Is dead! Good news! Good news**

As the people chattered amongst themselves one of the citizens of camelot noticed there queen and good witch decending the stairs of the camelot palace, pointing he shouted "Look theres queen Morgana!" As the citizens look at there queen they cheer until the are silinced by a wave of her hand.

 **Let us be glad, let us**

 **Be grateful, let us rejoicify that goodnes could**

 **Subdue, the wicked workings of you know who!**

 **Isn't nice to know that good**

 **Will conquer evil? The truth**

 **We all believe'll by and by outlive a lie**

 **For you and...**

Looking at her peoples smiling faces morgana frowned slightly but made sure to keep a kind smile. "How dead is he my queen?" one of the townfolk asked Morgana. Looking up at The Great time dragon clock morgana spoke while faceing the golden beast of a clock that took up nearly part of the castle.

" According to the great time dragon clock the melting of the warlock happened about the 13th hour, by the direct result of a bucket of water being thrown by a small child." Morgana had said as she turned back to the crowd and threw her hands in the air "Yes, the wicked warlock of the west is dead." she shouted as she heard her people cheer for a bit more.

 **No one mourns the wicked !**

 **No one cries tthy won't return!**

 **No** **one lays a lilly on there graves !**

 **The good man scorns the wicked**

 **Through their lives are children lean**

 **What we miss when we misbehave**

Climbing the stairs Morgana looked back at her people with a slightly sad smile waiting for her people to calm down as the cheered staying silent for a small moment the crowd begain to calm down before looking back at her.

 **And goodnes knows the wickeds lives are**

 **Lonely ! Goodness knows the**

 **Wicked die alone ! It just shows**

 **When your wicked your left**

 **Only on your own.**

 **Yes goodness knows**

 **The wickeds lives ate lonely**

 **Goodness knows the wicked cry**

 **Alone nothing grows for the**

 **Wicked they reap only what they've sewn**

Walking towards the castle doors once again morgana was at the top of the steps when she head a cry from another person this time a young man " Your highness, why does wickedness happen?" the young man had asked, not really sure how she should answer that morgana put her hand to her chin in thought. "Thats a good question are people just born wicked?" morgana said "Or do they have wicked thrust upon them, after all he had a mother and a father the leader of the druids."

As the image of the kingdom of camelot faded there is stood a small valley full of druids. The druids were peacful people and were constantly doing something within their small community. Within the small community their leader was leaving his small house between the statues of the fallen kings.

Turning to his wife Frix (i am not using merlins real parents for the fact it dosnt seem right) the leader of the druids turned to his wife who stood in the doorway with flowing black hair and beautiful blue eyes and wore a long purple cloak" I'll be gonna for three week my love are you sure you can manage doing this." Frix had asked his wife Helena, smiling at him she pulled him close and kissed his cheek.

" I am quite sure I can handle this darling, you must go now if you want to reach the next town before nightfall." she said qurking her eyebrow as he smiled and shook his head knowing better than to ask his wife if she'll be fine, turning he waved goodbye to his wife who stated to grin as her husband disappeared from sight.

 **How i hate to go and leave**

 **You lonley, oh darling its only just for**

 **Three weeks, but know that your here in my heart**

 **When Im out of your sight...**

 _and just like all families they had their dirty secrets_

As night begain to fall on the druid village a man in a cloak came to the house Helena resided in and knocked on the door before it quickly opened and the stranger was draged inside. Taking off his hood there stood a gray haired man he wasn't fat but he wasn't thin either, he wore a red shirt and brown trousers and had a scar running down his face and stoping right above his right eye.

Smirking he grabed the woman and took her that night as his own ( :p).

 **Have another drink my dark**

 **Eyed beauty, I got one more night left here**

 **In town, have another drink of golden lixer**

 **And will have oureselves a little mixer**

 **Have another little swallow little lady and**

 **Follow me down**

 _And from that moment on he was well different!_

 _A lady stands the a woman who is going into lador after nine months_

 _"The babys coming!"_

 _"Now!?"_

 _"The babys coming!"_

 _"And how?!"_

 **I see a nose**

 **I see a hair**

 **It's a healthy handsome little...**

 **screaming from both the man and the midwife.**

 _"What is it whats wrong?"_

 **How can it be?**

 **What could it mean?**

 **It's atrocious!**

 **It's obscene!**

 **Like a tarnished crown the babys eyes are unnaturally**

 **GOLD!**

 _"Take it away... Take it away!"_

 _So you see it couldn't have been easy_

 **No one mourns the wicked!**

 **Now at last he's dead and gone!**

 **Now at last there's joy throughout the land!**

 **And goodness knows (goodness knows)**

 **We know what goodness is**

 **(Oooooohhhhh)**

 **Goodness knows the wicked die alone**

 **(He died alone)Woe to those (woe to those)**

 **Who spurn what goodness is they are shown!**

 **No one mourns the wicked! (Good news)**

 **No one mourns the wicked! (Good news)**

 **No one mourns...the...wicked**

 **Wicked...**

 **Wicked!**

Turning towards the doors once more Morgana tried to escape the prying eyes of her people but was stoped once more by the young man from before "Queen Morgana and good witch of the north is it true that your where friends with him.?" he asked as the citizens of camelot gasped and whispered to each other while giving there queen a questioning look.

Stunned by the question Morgana stumbled over her next sentence "Well, I you...see... Um..yes" hearing the cries of outrage Morgana slowly backed up towards the doors some more and raied her hand silencing her people once more. "That depends on what you mean by "friend"?." Morgana said while looking down at the ground.

"I did know him. That is are paths crossed...back at school. But you must understand that was a very long time ago and we were both very young." Morgana said sadly getting questioning looks from her people.

Sighing Morgana looked back up at her people with a sad smile. Night was begain to fall upon the land of camelot and with a finally wave her people morgana spoke "but that is a story to be shared with you all another day." turning away Morgana finally walked inside the castle of camelot.

* * *

Hey guys so this chapter took a while for me to write but i did it so yay its not very good but i tried my best you know. So to start off i bet your all wondering why merlin probably doesn't have green skin well to point out i didn't plan for him to have slin but to always have golden eyes a sign he has an uncontrollable power so his eyes will always be well a tarnished gold color now on to the next chapter and i hoped you liked the one :)


End file.
